In the Arms of an Angel
by Miranda Blackthorn
Summary: Shiemi was weak and and had a secret to protect. She needed to get stronger. She needed Yukio to teach her how to use a gun. He fell in love. She was oblivious. Of course it could only lead to heartbreak. She loves him. He loves her. But he was a demon. And she was an angel. It was never going to work. Because if you to close to fire, you get burned. RinShi.
1. Chapter 1

It had been exactly two years since Shiemi Moriyama had fallen in love with the Son of Satan, Rin Okumura. She wished they could be together, but fate had once again dealt her a cruel hand.

For you see, Shiemi was never an ordinary girl. She was one of God's soldiers:

An angel.

She had already broken some major rules by fraternizing with the demon. But falling in love, that's when she crossed the line. She'd been officially banished from Amebelan. Amebelan is just like Heaven, except less pure. The only way she could get back in is if she either exorcised Rin or killed Satan. She obviously chose the ladder and started to take her cram classes more seriously. She decided that tomorrow she would ask Yukio to teach her how to use a gun.

Shiemi doesn't really like the idea of guns and violence, but to defeat Satan she would have to learn how to fight. Beside, Yukio uses guns and he's one of her role models.

The blonde haired exwire decided it was time to go to bed. She pulled herself under the warmth of her blankets and proceeded to cry herself to sleep for another night.

* * *

"And that's all for today, class dismissed." Everyone exited the room except Shiemi Moriyama who remained in her seat.

Yukio stopped packing his stuff and smiled. "Is there something you need Miss Moriyama?"

"Yes. I need you to teach me how to handle a gun." She said in a serious tone still not looking him in the eyes.

He stopped smiling. "Why?"

"I can't tell you," she replied in a shaky voice.

"Shiemi, look up at me." She didn't respond. Yukio walked over to her seat and lifted he chin up. "Shiemi."

Her eyes were red and puffy and tears were streaming down her face. She stood up and wrapped he arms around Yukio while she started sobbing loudly into his chest. After getting over the initial shock, Yukio hesitantly returned her embrace and rubbed her back. While still holding her Yukio asked, "Now do you want to tell me what's going on?"

Shiemi released herself from his arms and started to rub her eyes.

"I-I'm an angel."

"I don't quite understand."

"I, am an angel." She said slowly.

Yukio's eyes widened in surprise. "Like from Heaven?"

She shook her head. "There's two two type's of angels. Type A and Type B. Type A live in Heaven and work under God, while Type B live in Amebelan and work under the C.O.A. also known as The Council of Angels.

"Your story sounds very accountable, but I've known you for a long time Miss Moriyama. I think I would've noticed if you were an angel by now." Shiemi sighed, she had a feeling he would respond like this if she ever told him her secret. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate. A few moments later a pair of white feathery wings sprouted from her back.

Yukio closely observed them as they started to twitch a little. It had been a while since she'd last flown.

"Are they functional?"

"Yes," she said floating off the ground. When she landed back on the ground she made them go away and turned towards Yukio.

He pushed his glasses up on his face. "Why do you want to learn how to use a gun?"

She took a deep breath and prepared to tell him everything. "Because, if I don't kill Satan, I'll never get back into Amebelan." Now he was really confused. Why did she want to go back to a place that she was banished from? Shiemi saw the confusion in his eyes and answered his unspoken question.

"My mother lives there."

Yukio's eye's widened for the umpteenth time. "Don't you live with your mom?"

Shiemi shook her head. "She's not my real mom. You might want to sit down."

He obliged and sat down in the desk next to hers. Shiemi ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath. "Around the time I was born, there were some problems with the COA. They claimed we were running out of space in Amebelan. In the end they decided we had to send some angels to live on Earth. They said it would be the babies two years old and under. Of course that included me.

"This caused an uproar within the Type B angels. So some of them got together and formed what as known as the resistance. My dad was their leader." Yukio saw Shiemi tear up a little at the mention of her father. "Although they were few in numbers, they had a lot of hope. Too bad that didn't save them in the end. On the days of the revolts so much blood was shed and because of that, the COA told us no one had to go down to Earth. Except one. Someone had to pay the consequences of my father's actions.

"So on that same day I was sent to Earth abandoned on the side of a highway. I was there for a couple of hours until "my mom" came and found me. She took me in and raised me as her own. Over time she began to forget that she found me and I wasn't actually her child. When I was five, I received a message from the council. They told me I was allowed to visit Amebelan twice a year: christmas and my birthday. But as of two years I've been banned from entering."

"Why."

"Because I fell in love with Rin."

Yukio didn't know why, but he felt a pang in his heart after her heard her say that.

"I just can't take it anymore. I want to see my real mother!"

For the second time that day, Shiemi broke out in tears as sobs wracked her body. This time Yukio didn't hesitate to hug her. They stayed like for awhile and Yukio decided that he liked the way the she felt in his arms.

"Better?" Shiemi nodded. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"If you're an angel, and Rin is a demon, doesn't it hurt whenever you touch him?"

"Yeah, the closer I get to him, the more it burns. But that's okay, because I like the way it hurts."

 _Masochist?_ Yukio thought.

"But anyways, Yuki, can you please help me?"

Yukio had to think about this for awhile. The pros of teaching her are self defense and she would be a little more useful on missions. The cons are she might end up like him.

"Yuki," Shiemi said snapping him out of his thoughts. "So, what do you say?"

He took a long sigh. "Fine."

"Thank you so much." She said hugging him for the third time that day.

"Training starts tomorrow after class."

* * *

"Class Dismissed. Don't forget if you don't get at least fifty points on the upcoming test tomorrow, then you will not be going to the hot springs trip this upcoming weekend."

Shima and Rin gulped.

"Hey Shiemi, you wanna go study today?" Rin asked Shiemi in his usual cheerful tone.

Shiemi glanced at Yukio who looked like he was paying no attention. "Ah sorry Rin, I'm busy today."

"Okay," He said going off to join his other group of friends. Once everyone left Yukio took out his two guns and walked of out the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Well we're certainly not going to practice inside of the classroom."

Shiemi suddenly felt stupid. "Right."

"Over here," he beckoned for her. He had led her one of the doors that will take you anywhere.

"Ladies first."

* * *

Yukio had brought her to what seems like an abandoned warehouse. The floor and the ceiling were rotting, the windows were broken, and there was a lot of graffiti on the decaying walls and broken machines.

"Where are we?" Shiemi asked coughing a bit from the smell of mildew in the air.

"Here," he said handing her a blue surgical mask. "This is where I like to train and practice. It's not to far away from the academy. My dad used to take me here when I was younger and we did some target practice together. The only people who know about this place are Sir Pheles, Shura, and now you; so don't go telling anyone, okay?"

"Yes sir!" She said.

"Before we begin, you're going to need this." Yukio stated tossing her a hot pink backpack. She zipped it open and inside she found a pink pistol, a magenta handgun, a pink gun cloth cleaner, several packs of pink bullets and holy water bullets, a pink bullet proof vest, pink ear plugs and sound proof headphones, a pair of pink gloves and a cup of instant ramen.

"Yuki, I'm not complaining, but why is everything pink?"

"Because the store that I usually go to for was selling the pink equipment pack for 500 yen less than everything else. Talk about a deal." He stated proudly.

Shiemi sweatdropped.

"Besides, I barely get any allowance money and what I do get I have to split it in half to share with Rin. I had to take out a loan from the bank, so now I'm in debt. This is not how I imagined my life, already in debt at age seventeen. I don't even want to think about my credit score."

Moment like these are when Shiemi thought Yukio should consider joining a drama club. But, of course, she felt remorse and sympathized for him.

Tears pricked in the corner of her eyes. "I'm sorry Yuki, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble for you."

Yukio snapped out of it and went back to being his usual self. "Don't worry about it. I got a job after school."

She instantly cheered up and smiled which for some reason made his heart beat outside of his chest.

"Really, where?" She asked not noticing the effect she left on him.

"I am now waiting tables at Mccalisters." He barely managed to get out.

Confusion crossed her face. "But Yuki, isn't that far from the academy?"

"No, you're thinking of the other one. I work at the one fifteen minutes away from the academy."

"Oh."

"Anyways let's get started on practice."

Shiemi nodded her head in agreement. She put on her vest, gloves, and soundproof headphones ready to begin. Their session lasted for eight hours and Shiemi had a hidden talent for gun wielding. Which is a surprise because she doesn't like the noise they make.

She hit ten out of the eighteen targets and eventually stopped flinching every time she fired. She had also learned how to clean and load her gun properly.

"Wow, that was pretty good for your first time." Yukio complimented.

"Thanks," she replied. There goes that funny feeling in his chest again.

"Don't forget that the handgun is for practice and the pistol is for real." He hoped she would never have to use it though.

Shiemi glanced through one of the windows. "It got dark fast. Well, I better get going. I don't want my mom to start worrying about me. Goodnight Yuki, see you tomorrow!" She waved enthusiastically stepping through the door portal.

"Good night." He whispered softly to no one.

* * *

Yukio arrived at his dorm room and glanced at his watch.

11:30

He hoped Rin had been sleeping, because he didn't feel like answering any of his questions. Fortunately for him he was sound asleep.

Yukio sighed in relief and dropped everything he was holding onto the floor. He took off his clothes and climbed into his bed. As soon as he closed his eyes someone coincidentally decided to wake up at the same time.

"And where have you been?" His brother asked turning to face him. "Do you know what time it is?!"

 _What are you my mother?_ Yukio thought annoyed. He was hungry and tired and all he wanted to do now was sleep.

"Yes and I've been out." He answered shortly.

"What kind of answer is that?!" Yep, now he was getting a headache.

"Geez Rin, can you just leave me alone? I'm really tired and I want to go to sleep!"

Rin went quiet decided to not push any further. "Good night then."

Yukio was lying on his side with his back faced towards Rin when he finally realized...

"Dammit," he cursed quietly.

He was in love with Shiemi Moriyama.

Now, what the hell is he gonna do about it?

* * *

 **Please Rate and Review**

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Not really, we all know how this is gonna end.**

 **In flames.**

 **Just kidding.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in like a year. I wrote the first chapter when I was 13 and I can only cringe at my spelling and lack of proper punctuation :)**

Chapter Two

Shiemi was currently in the classroom quietly studying by herself for the upcoming test when Rin Okumura walked in.

"What's up Shiemi, ready for the test?" He asked.

She blushed a shade of pink. "Yeah, but I didn't get that much studying in last night." She replied recalling her target practice with Yukio.

"Don't worry you'll do fine. Besides, this test is going to be easy. Fifty points is no problem. I know I can at least score a fifty five." Rin bragged confidently.

Shiemi sweat dropped.

"Hey!" A voice called out. "That's nothing to brag about!"

"Shut the hell up Bon! No one asked you!"

"Really? I bet you'll think differently when your dumbass is the only one that doesn't get to go to the hot springs!"

"You wanna go?!"

"Bring it!"

Everyone sweat dropped at the two. Bon and Rin continued to argue until Yukio walked in.

"Good morning class." He greeted.

"Good morning Mr. Okumura." Everyone except Rin and Bon replied.

"Are you guys ready for the test?" He asked even though he knew no one would reply. He coughed awkwardly. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys. Remember when I said you guys had to get fifty points to pass? Turns out it was actually seventy. But that's shouldn't be a problem since you all studied."

Everyone sweatdropped.

Yukio got the stack of tests from out of one of his drawers and started to pass them out. When Rin received his he looked at it and immediately gave up. "

 _Damn you Yukio! What the hell is up with all these hard ass questions?_ He internally cursed. But he knew he couldn't give up.

1 hour later...

"Pencils down." Yukio said. Everyone sighed in relief except for Rin and Shima. "Since we have fifteen minutes left in class, how about you all exchange your papers with someone. This way grading will go by a lot faster."

"Here Rin, I'll grade yours." Shiemi offered holding her hand out.

 _Oh no!_ Rin panicked. _I cant let her know how horribly I did!_

Bon came from behind him and swiped his test paper off of the table before Rim could think of something to do. "Don't worry Moriyama, I'll grade it. Besides, Okumura here doesn't want you to know how intellectually challenged he is."

A vein appeared on Rin's forehead. "I am not intellectually challenged you bastard!"

"I bet you don't even know what that means!"

"Of course I do! And for your information, I only like girls!"

Everyone. Sweat. Dropped.

"I said intellectually challenged, not heterosexually you dumb ass!"

"Psh, yeah whatever."

Izumo walked over to the pair and snatched the test paper out of Bon's hand. Bon was about to say something but Izumo threw him an icy glare that instantly shut him up. She handed Rin her test and cooly walked backed over to her seat.

Bon's cheeks tinted an unnoticeable pink. _Badass._

 _She's actually kind of cool when she doesn't open up her mouth._ Rin thought.

"I guess I'll grade yours Bon." Shiemi said.

He handed his test to her and sat back down. Rin sighed in relief.

15 minutes later

"And the last answer is holy water." Yukio announced. "The test was out of one hundred points. Once you finish calculating the scores, you may hand back the test paper to the student you recieved it from."

Rin gulped as Izumo gave him back paper. When Yukio was saying the answers, he knew that he had gotten most of them incorrect. Rin gulped as he flipped over his paper.

To his surprise he didn't fail and got a 70. The demon spawn sighed in relief. That was a close one and he barely made it.

When Rin was looking over his answers he had an epiphany. Izumo marked some of the answers he got wrong as correct. Rin dropped his head in disappointment and got up to go tell her, but she silenced him with a look that said, "sit down and shut the hell up."

Rin gulped and did and he was told.

After class, the young demon spawn went to question the purple haired teen on her previous actions. Before he could start talking, she shoved her hand in his face.

"Hey-" His muffled voice cried out from underneath her hand.

Izumo cocked her head side to side to make sure that there was no one else in the hallway. With her hand still on his mouth, she grabbed him and whispered in his ear. "I know all about Shiemi and Amebelan.

Rin looked confused. "Shiemi? Amebelan? What are you talking about?"

She glared at him in annoyance. "Don't play dumb with me Okumura."

Izumo stared deeply into his blue eyes and determined that he really did not know what she was talking about. She rolled her eyes.

"Never mind you imbecile." She said walking away from him.

"Hey!"

 _Guess it was a good thing that I didn't reveal too much to that Neanderthal, but now he knows a bit about Amebelan. I cant stand Type B angels, they're such scum. I hope I can finish my mission quickly and head back home soon._ She thought.

Izumo looked down at her arm and noticed a snall burn forming.

 _Damn, my demon repellent must be wearing off._

Rin was in his dorm watching his favorite movie when he heard a soft knock on the door.

He groaned. _This is the best part, no way in hell am I getting up!_

Another knock.

"Go away!"

"Sorry, Ill come back another time!"

Rin's ears perked up and he raced to the door. "Shiemi, come in."

She looked at him warily. "Are you sure? I know it's late and I can always come back tomorrow."

"No, come in."

Shiemi smiled at him. "I just wanted to congratulate you on passing your test so I got you some chocolate."

Immediately the demon's eyes lit up as she handed him a fairly large box of chocolates. Chocolate, along with every other dessert in existence, is his favorite.

"Thanks Shiemi!" He gave her a hug and she winced from the pain of being burnt.

"Sorry if I hugged you to hard." Rin apologized.

"It's fine. Well I'll leave you alone." She said turning towarda the door.

"Um Shiemi wait!" He called out causing her to turn around. "It's not that late and I think I'll need some help to finish all this chocolate."

They both knew that was a lie but she accepted his offer anyways.

"Here sit on my bed so you can see the movie."

"I don't think Ive seen this one before." She stated as she sat down.

Rin gasped dramatically. "I guess we're gonna have to fix that." He said ploppong down next to her. Shiemi blushed at how close they were sitting next to each other.

 _She smells like hydrangeas and... gun powder?_

About 30 min later Shiemi drifted into a peaceful sleep and unknowingly rested her head on Rin's shoulder. He glanced over and her and she was sweating violently.

 _She doesn't seem to be feeling too well. Still, she's so beautiful._

He picked up her sleeping form and placed her under the covers. He gave her a light kiss on the forehead. It wasn't long before Rin began to feel tired himself. The young teen decided to lay down next to the blonde haired exwire and it wasn't long before he was out.

When Yukio arrived he saw Rin's arm around Shiemi's sleeping form. He also saw the burns forming on her body. He scowled.

 _He's going to kill her._

 **Please Rate and Review**

 **I feel like I say Everyone sweatdropped a lot :) Tell me if you guys think that's cringey.**


End file.
